Maverick Rothschild
Maverick Rothschild (played by Adrian) is a son of Hecate. Though he's only been at camp for three years, Maverick has taken a strong interest in magical studies and can often be found reading ancient books or observing the Mist at work. Biography Maverick is no stranger to the occult... or, at the very least, he wasn't too surprised when he found out who his mother was. His father, a Romani-German, has a family history dealing with some not-quite-natural occurrences, including rumors of witchcraft, psychic episodes, and possibly more. But Maverick never really had to deal with that in his pre-Camp life. He just went to school in boring Reno, NV, biding his time and studying until he was ready to go off to college and major in something - maybe English or Psychology, he didn't know yet. Maverick was pretty aimless, along with his friends, up until the point of midterms during his sophomore year of high school. He was getting ready to take his Biology mid-term and had just sat down when the door flew open. Surprised, he came face-to-face with his father, who pulled him out of the class and out the school doors into the morning sun. Despite Maverick's protests, his father refused to speak until they arrived at the airport. He handed Maverick a one-way ticket - to New York. It was at this point Maverick realized how wild his father really looked. His forehead was beaded with sweat, pupils dilated like crazy, and he still had his PJ's on. His father explained that his mother, once thought previously deceased, was not at all who Maverick thought she was, and that in order to be "safe" he needed to go to Long Island, to some random strawberry patch. Despite his initial reaction that his father had officially gone off the deep end, something in Maverick's soul stirred - some sort of ancient intuition. Perhaps it was the family gift. At any rate, Maverick found himself following along with his father's directions, though unsure as to why he was now suddenly "not safe." At any rate, Maverick made it to New York safely and promptly arrived at the "strawberry patch" - which he quickly realized was the complete and exact opposite of an actual strawberry patch. Having been claimed by Hecate after a few days, Maverick quickly settled into his new life and took stride in his newfound family, friends, and abilities. Like Roland, he's been there for three years and hasn't been back home since. Maverick hasn't even heard from his father, which worries him. Physical Appearance Maverick stands at a 6' even height. His hair is naturally black, but he often puts blond highlights in. He's often seen wearing gauges, and has several tattoos on his arms and legs. Mental Appearance Maverick is, clearly, an "alternative" person. He doesn't really care for mainstream culture, for the most part, but it doesn't necessarily stop him from getting along with other people. He can be mischievous, but not to an annoying/Hermes level. He's just trying to make the best of his current situation, given that he technically should be in college by now, so he tries to see the best in everything. But sometimes it can be hard. Strengths Given his... strange family history, magic seems to come rather easy to Maverick. He's a quick learner in the first place, but he's found himself quite skilled in his abilities. He's also taken a liking to his claymore - a bulky, weighted sword, it can be quite effective in combat, and he's figured out how to balance offense and defense through trial and error. Weaknesses Maverick thinks he might be depressed. He's not formally diagnosed, but for the past three years there's been a gnawing darkness within him that's resulted from a lack of contact with his father, as well as his old friends and the fact that his former life was cut off so quickly, abruptly, and with little consent from him. Ever since he learned of the Fates, Maverick has felt growing futility and hopelessness, and he fears that the Camp he's come to appreciate so much will eventually be his own little Field of Asphodel. As a result of his possible depression, Maverick sometimes finds it hard to be really motivated, and there have been instances where he dissociates a little bit during conversations. He fears actually talking to someone about this, though. He's a bit prideful, but he's also scared that his concerns won't be taken seriously since there's so many others that are in the same situation as this. Powers * Mist Manipulation - Maverick is fascinated by the veil between worlds, and as a result he's studied and trained how to manipulate it to his liking. He can create realistic illusions such as animals, objects, and even some monsters. However, those with the ability to see past the Mist can eventually catch on to his illusions after some time. * Arcane Magic - Maverick has also practiced arcane abilities - the ability to harness raw magical energy. He's figured out how to stabilize arcane energy into glowing thin "threads" that hang in the air for about a second. However, it requires concentration and timing to be effective, and if he moves three meters from the area of effect the threads will break with a miniature sonic boom. Weapon * Larpiem - Larpiem is a large, Celestial bronze claymore that Maverick usually keeps strapped to his back. His preferred mode of attack is to, of course, swing it at his enemies. A Hecate camper told him that he can create threads using the tip of the claymore, but Maverick is confident that the raw magic will just break the sword, so he's never done it and doesn't plan on it for some time. Trivia * Maverick is German, Irish, Welsh, and Romani. * His FC is Christopher McCrory. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Hecate Cabin Category:Adrian